


Wild For The Night (Connie Springer x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, also finally some fucking connie fics, hope i did a good job with him, reader just has massive fucking hangover, teenage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Reader wakes up after a long night of drinking and bad decisions, but who’s room is she’s in and who’s the guy she’s sleeping with?we need more connie love smh





	Wild For The Night (Connie Springer x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

You wondered how you ended up here. All you recall from the night before was hanging out with your friends and things getting a little out of control. Someone, you think it was Ymir, had brought some alcohol and a good portion of you drank too much resulting in your current predicament. You had woken up in an unfamiliar room and an unfamiliar bed with a massive fucking hangover.

Whoever’s room this was had prepared for your ultimate bitch of a hangover, a large glass of water waiting for you on the nightstand with some ibuprofen. The shades in the room were all drawn so no light could come through.Quickly downing some ibuprofen and that water. You laid back down onto the bed and turned to the other side of the bed, which gave you quite a shock at seeing some else was in bed with you. You soon realized who’s room this was. Connie Springer. He had been one of the only people to not get shit faced the night before. You immediately froze up, freaking out seeing you were in the same bed as your crush. What happened last night? Oh god tell me I didn’t do anything embarrassing to Connie! Wait am I wearing clothes right now?? 

Lifting the covers, you noticed that while you weren’t wearing the clothes from the night before, you were indeed wearing something. You assumed it was some of Connie’s clothes. While you were freaking out, you failed to notice Connie slowly waking up next to you. 

“Mornin, (y/n).” He said, still half asleep. It startled you to suddenly see he was awake causing you to jump a bit.

“M-Morning, Connie.” 

“How ya feeling?”

She glared at him, answering his question with that single look.

Connie got up out of the bed revealing his shirtless form, all he was wearing was a pair of sweatpants and one sock. Yes, you read that right. One single sock. But that’s not what we are going to focus on. You’re gaze was stuck to Connie’s chest. Now while he wasn’t big when compared to Reiner or Marco, Connie definitely wasn’t lacking in the muscle department. The boy was fucking fit. This only made you sink back into the bed, feeling embarrassed at oogling at the boy like that. 

It wasn’t like Connie didn’t see this though. He could tell you had been studying his form, and couldn’t help but smile to himself about it. As Connie began to stretch to wake up he heard (Y/n) from the bed speak up. 

“Hey… um Connie, I didn’t do anything weird last night did I?” 

Connie laughed at the question, but turned to face you. “No, nothing particularly weird or embarrassing really comes to mind,” Oh thank fucking christ, “Except for the fact that you didn’t want to go home with Mikasa or Sasha last night, you only wanted to come with me, which is why you ended up here.” Spoke too soon.

“I-I did what?”

“Yeah, the girls tried to get you to go with them but you clung onto me and wouldn’t go without me. We decided it would be best for my to take you to my place so I can keep an eye on you.” Connie walked to the foot of his bed and sat down. 

Oh this was bad now. “Connie, I’m so sorry for all of this.” She tried to apologize but was only met with Connie waving his hand at her and refusing.

“Really (y/n), its fine. I’m just happy I was able to take the prettiest girl home with me.” 

Wait, what the fuck? Has Connie always had this much game? Your heart beat was definitely pounding now, you were afraid it may jump out of your chest.

Connie laughed at your poor flustered state before crawling onto the bed to get closer to you. “ I mean it you know, You have got to be the most breathtakingly beautiful women I’ve ever met.” Connie was smiling up at you.

“Even right now, when I’m hungover as shit and disgusting?” You smirked back at him, taking this as a sort of challenge.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME OF COURSE!!” He exclaimed loudly, hitting the bed with his hands to further prove his point, “I felt so blessed being able to wake up and see your face, even if it is just this once.”

“This doesn’t have to be a one time thing though…” She replied, shyly. To which Connie responded with almost childlike excitement. 

“WAIT, YOU AREN’T FUCKING WITH ME ARE YOU? I’d love that so much!!” 

“If you were my boyfriend this could happen a lot more.” She suggested to him.

Connie’s eyes widened as the smile on his face grew. “Of course I want to be your boyfriend!! Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

You couldn’t help but laugh at him, flicking him in his head. “Of course, you idiot. Why do you think I asked you in the first place to be my boyfriend?” 

Connie snickered to himself, apologetically rubbing the back of his neck. “Hehe, I guess that was a dumb question to ask. I’m just so happy right now. I mean, you are the girl of my dreams and I finally get to date you and oh my god I’m so happy.” He rambled on. 

“Alright, alright. Calm down, loverboy. I’m still wicked fucking hungover right now, so why don’t we just go back to bed and cuddle right now?”

“Of course!!”

And there they laid for a few more hours, recovering from a nasty hangover and cuddling the rest of the day away.

**Author's Note:**

> I know i keep saying it but pls follow my tungl the porn bots are holding my family capitve they wont let them leave please help me, my tungl is invaderzia1, i need your help to slay these beasts


End file.
